


Compass

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anger, Bad Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Polyamory, Pregnant Character, Safer Sex, in love with another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Suzy have somewhat awkward sex while waiting for Holly to wake up.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This is part of Theseusinthemaze's Plausible Deniability universe, and is specifically a missing scene from [Wrens and Fireflies,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10618977) in which Suzy and Dan have failsex while Holly is upstairs sleeping.

Dan blinked at the sight of Suzy standing on his front porch. He knew that Holly had come home early from her date with the Hansons; knew it was about the same fight Arin and Suzy had been having for months. Arin had spilled everything to him in frantic series of convos; he wanted a baby, and Suzy wasn’t ready. Dan’s advice had been to wait for Suzy to broach the subject. Arin, as always, ignored Dan’s advice and did what he wanted.

Dan loved the guy but sometimes communicating with him is hard.

She frowned at him. “Hi. Is Holly home?”

“She’s asleep upstairs,” he said. “Do you need anything?”

She wrapped her arms around herself, protectively. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Dan said. 

“Maybe she’ll wake up soon, right? She’s been having so much trouble sleeping thanks to the baby.” When Suzy said that word Dan felt her judgment and winced. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked.

She shrugged, followed him into the living room. Dan had been backwatching the last three episodes of Game of Thrones and she made no protest when he turned it back on.

They said nothing to each other for a good twenty minutes. Until the rocks and the ice and John Snow’s manpain was finally too much for Dan to take. He muted the show and turned toward Suzy.

“I know you’re super pissed, Suz,” he said. 

“That you guys decided to have a kid without telling me? Maybe.”

He winced, but said, “now you know how I felt when you were putting lipstick all over her.”

“Maybe if you weren’t all over her all the time I wouldn’t have felt jealous!”

“She’s my WIFE, Suzy.” 

“And she’s my girlfriend.”

At this point they were nose-to-nose.

Dan didn’t consciously make the first move. It was instinct at work when they they just _lunged_ at each other, hungrily connected, mouth to mouth, biting and hurting each other accidentally. Suzy yanked at his hair and pasted her lips all over his cheeks and chin and jawline, smearing him with lipstick.

He pushed her back, slightly, and took control of the kissing, gentling her and the moment. His hand explored the space between the rise of her beast and her collarbone, and she let out a low, guttural moan that rattled his teeth.

Dan moaned back, squeezing her breast, diving down to lick her bare skin and suck her through his shirt. He sucked on what flesh he could stuff into his mouth like a starving man, making Suzy rock back and forth in his lap, teasing the holy shit out of his cock.

“Dan!” she hissed. “DAN!” 

“Huh?” he’d been so caught up in touching her that the sudden introduction of words to the equation phased him.

“First of all, you’re pinching my nipple,” she said, sitting up and pulling up her shirt. “Second of all, do you think you can go upstairs and ask Holly if she’s okay with this?”

“What?” His eyes widened and he grinned. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Now hurry before I change my mind.” 

He took off like a shot.

 

***

 

Upstairs, his wife was curled up and fast asleep, the rise of her belly moving slightly as the baby squirmed about inside of her. She was beautiful like this. She stopped his heart. Always would.

“Holly!” he whispered urgently. “Hols!”

Slowly, she came awake, rolled over and floundered her way to a sitting position. “Mmm?”

“Is it okay if me and Suzy fuck?”

She blinked at him slowly. Guilt was threatening his semi. “What?”

He spoke frantically, rapidly. “Suzy. She’s downstairs. We were kind of making out. Is it okay if I fuck her?”

Holly yawned at him, blinked slowly, then shrugged. “Go for it,” she mumbled.

“Love you, pigeon.” He leaned forward and pecked her head.

“Love you too,” she mumbled back. Holly fell right back to sleep while Dan rummaged through his dresser drawer for a long-disused strip of condoms. He took off, almost at a flailing run back to the couch.

“She said yes!” he said, taking the stairs two at a time, unbuckling his pants as he went. The sight on the couch silenced him; Suzy was wearing nothing but a black lace bra and a pair of panties, and her hand was stroking, softly, the flesh hidden beneath he lace boarder of her underwear.

Dan grinned at her like a maniac. His dick recovered rapidly. “Hello,” he grinned, and pushed his face between her breasts, inhaling the funeral scent of her perfume. 

“Is Holly okay?” Suzy asked.

“Yeah. Sleepy but okay.” He nipped a nipple through all of that lace. She shivered at the contact, and Dan proceeded to lick and nip and suck her until Suzy began panting. Dan fumbled around with the bra, tugging off the cups, finally filling his mouth with her soft skin.

She was so different; nothing at all like the lovely perfection of Holly’s sturdy, smaller curves. Suzy was plush, soft, easy to hide or get lost in. He licked and sucked and bit at her nipples like a starving man, until she writhed in his grip and let out a low sob. He kept at it until Suzy pressed a hand to his forehead and shoved him backward. Apparently that was too much stimulation, because she pushed him away. “Watch it with the teeth, please.”

Dan frowned at her. Normally he was super gentle in bed. “What was I doing?”

She shrugged. “It’s nothing. You’re just making me tender. I’ve got a video tomorrow and I’m shooting some footage of me in corsets...”

Dan’s dick jerked upward, smacking his fly. Shit. That was an image. “Got it. Want me to eat you out?”

“Use your fingers,” she said. The flush that accompanied that statement indicated that she’d been thinking of said fingers for awhile, which was an interesting thought he’d have to pursue later. 

“My mouth or my fingers or both, pretty baby?”

She groaned. “God, Dan, do I have to draw you a map?” She reached down and pulled off her panties. “Oral, duh!”

Dan almost laughed out loud because – stated that way, with that much attitude – he was hopelessly reminded of her improve joke. And Suzy seemed to notice his mirth, as she gave him a Look as she spread her legs.

He gave her a dirty grin back and she rolled her eyes.

“What?” she asked, while he kissed around and over her mound, tracing down her neatly-waxed landing strip. He realized, suddenly, how different this was from Holly, from nestling his face in a nest of soft curls, from smelling her unique scent…

Fuck, was it possible to get a memory boner? He focused on the here and now. Suzy smelled like flowers, like moisturizer; like floral bath bombs, like someone who had just been fucked very well in a bathtub. He stroked her with the flat of his tongue and suddenly her complaints stop.

Dan’s smile was almost wicked when he explored her this time. Suzy tasted sharper than Holly, and she was slightly drier, requiring a lot more work from him. He concentrated harder on teasing her open, was rewarded by her flavor sharpening, growing muskier. Suzy definitely didn’t get soaking wet like Holly did but she was getting hotter, panting softly, her smaller hands lacing through his hair and stroking his scalp. 

It took him awhile to realize she was having problems getting off – sliding toward the precipice and backing away, over and over again. Dan frowned and sat back. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Uh…” Suzy pulled a hand out of his curls and ran a hand over her face. “It’s…kind of your stubble? It’s just pricklier than I’m used to. Arin’s mustache is way softer than yours is.”

This, Dan knew from experience. “I’ll just use my tongue if you like.”

“Yes, please. And fingers,” she said, lying back on the couch cushions. Dan reached for and gently squeezed one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple, then pulled back his face and licked his way up to Suzy’s clit with the tip of his tongue. Slicking up his middle finger, he slowly, gently, filled her up. 

Suzy was slightly tighter than Holly was – combined with her dryness, Dan was left him worried he was going to hurt her. Back and forth, round and round. Her pleasure plateaued, and her body grudgingly grew wetter, her pussy more soft, more open against his tongue, even though orgasm seemed a million years away.

Dan’s jaw and neck were aching. He crooked his fingers, hoping in vain to find her g spot, only to discover that she was much more sensitive toward the top of her entrance. He used that information, rocking his fingers, wildly moving his tongue over her, working and working until suddenly he thrust his fingers into her sharply and he felt Suzy’s body tense under him. 

“Yess,” she hissed as his fingers oozed into her again. He got the hint, and the second he started to scissor his fingers into and out of her more roughly she started to hump his face. Dan sucked her clit briefly into his mouth and rapidly lapped at it.

Abruptly, her knees clamped down on either side of his head and squashed him tight with a loud whine. “Oh fuck!” she muttered, her knees drawing tight together and squeezing his head. She rocked hard into his face as she came down, knees falling apart, her hips still hunching frantically against him. 

When it was over, it was over – she shoved him gently away and lay still, panting frantically, both hands. Dan sat back, automatically unbuttoning his pants, if only to release his aching cock and give it a quick squeeze. He got rid of his shoes and pants with one gesture, then reached down into his boxer briefs and freed Excalibur. 

Dan’s dick actually looked angry – purple-tipped, dark red. When she squeezed it his toes curled and his jaw dropped open. Fuck, he needed something – even if it was his own hand at that point.

When Suzy came to, she licked her lips. “That…wasn’t bad,” she said, contemplatively. 

“Thanks,” he said. This was starting to develop the odor of his previous one-night stands. He felt weirdly lonely, dirty somehow, but still fucking horny enough to hump the couch.

She smiled, got up and crawled toward him, all feline. “Are you sure you’ve never measured it?” she teased, squeezing him. 

“Fuck, can I…” His heels drummed against the floor as she stroked him up and down.

“What do you want, Danny?” she wondered. 

“You. Wanna make you come on my dick.”

He handed her the condom and she applied it quickly and smoothly before straddling his lap. “How do you like it?” she pouted down at him, bracing a hand on his shoulder. Dan’s hands wrapped around her slim waist, and the softness of her body, and felt warmth envelop him. He groaned as Suzy took him in, then settled in his lap. “Fast or slow?” she whispered in his ear.

Dan shuddered. “Fuck. Fast!” he decided, leaning back into the couch. Suzy’s eyes were mischievous as she reached between them, thumbing her own nipples, holding them up, half visual tease for him and half self-pleasure for her. 

He was the one who lifted her up and down on his dick, and she gasped and reached for the back of the couch, eyes squeezed tightly shut. They moved into the rhythm and it was easy, simple, to fuck a beautiful girl, to hear her mutter his name, to feel his balls ache and his dick thicken and the pleasure get more and more and more tempting.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut, lurched forward, buried his face in her tits and started to hammer up into her. Fuck, he was so close, so close, so very fucking close and the images flashing through his brain were just sucking him over the line. The one that sent him there was of his wife on their wedding night, with her arms around him, her tight, warm soft pussy dripping down his cock.

The words exploded out of his mouth before he could stop them his hips working on autopilot as pleasure exploded through his every neuron. “Oh Fuck! Oh, _Holly!_ ”

He didn’t realize what he had said for several agonizingly long minutes. Then, when he could no longer pretend he was lost in the aftermath of his orgasm, Dan cautiously opened his eyes to see a very displeased Suzy still straddling his lap, all of her makeup completely sweated off and looking incredibly pissed off. “What the fuck, dude?” she asked.

Dan laughed nervously. “I’ve…never done that before!” He said, sounding two notches below hysterical. 

“Whatever,” she grumbled, lifting herself up and off of his cock.

“Do you want me to make you…” 

“No, Dan.” She curled up on the couch and faced the back.

“But you didn’t…”

“No, Dan.”

Silence filled the room. Dan awkwardly pulled the condom off and threw it away.

As he was stuffing his cock back into his shorts, Suzy began to laugh. Deep, chest-rattling, almost hysterical laughter that racked her body and made her start hiccuping. Maybe that was what set Dan off, too, but soon he was laughing with her – at the ridiculousness of their overheated encounter, at the enormous amount of stress on his shoulders, at the fear he walked with daily that something would happen to Holly – at everything. He laughed himself into a hiccup fit, then laughed at that. 

When it was over, he glanced at Suzy. At least this proved that the friendship underlying the tension between them still lingered there. “When you get home to that husband of yours,” Dan said, “tell him that babies can wait. The two of you’re still young and you’ve got a lot of time to figure it all out.”

Suzy gave him a half smile. “I’m gonna go call him. Then I’m going into the bathroom, fixing myself up and driving home. I’ll lock up when I leave, okay?”

Dan nodded. “Thanks, Suz,” he muttered. He patted the curve of her buttocks gently as he got up, gathering his pants and carrying them upstairs with him. 

He didn’t bother to shower before diving into bed with Holly and Ross. Why lie about the epic failure that he’d just experienced? 

Yet in spite of it all, he smiled when he wrapped his arm around Holly, he was happy. Within her, the baby rolled, and he placed his palm gently over the softness of her skin, the rise of her belly.

Dan buried his face in Holly’s short hair and inhaled the scent of her, letting himself drift off to sleep; 

All around him was the scent of swamp witch, of baked goods, of craft glue and milk. 

Of home.


End file.
